Sex Prohibition
by knwho
Summary: After a major argument, Hermione imposes a 'no sex' rule. How long can Draco survive? CONTENT RE-EDIT. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE. T.


**Sex Prohibition**

**A/N: So, this based on a conversation my girlfriend and I had, where she said, "Without me you wouldn't last a day." So I wondered if knowing that, both Draco and Hermione having insatiable sex drives (hers just hidden until he came along), how long can Draco last. As always, read, enjoy and review.**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Draco Malfoy yelled in the common room he shared with Head Girl and girlfriend Hermione Granger.

"Where ever I bloody well please!" Hermione yelled back as she left through the portrait hole with a loud thud.

Draco groaned loudly in frustration, running both hands through his meticulously maintained head of platinum blond, causing the tresses to go every which way.

He was beyond frustrated at this point; whatever is beyond frustration he was two steps over. The current row that he and his lovable, feisty, stubborn, but beautiful girlfriend of a year, was now entering its third day. To be honest he doesn't even remember what they were arguing about at this point, but it seemed that every time they were together in public or private they were at each other's throats and not in the way that Draco preferred.

He sat down on the couch, staring at the fireplace (it wasn't lit), and mumbled something along the lines of 'bloody witch', 'stubborn bint', 'she doesn't know who she's dealing with'. He sighed and stared at the domed ceiling above. After several minutes and with a huff he stood, grabbed his trusty Nimbus 2001, nicknamed "Mione" after her, and left figuring a few laps in the sky will calm him down, it always had.

**(***)**

He returned an hour later, calmer and ready to put this nasty row behind them if she agreed. He walked into the common room, sweaty, calm, and content on ending the argument that's driven a wedge between them. Luckily, she was there, curled up on the couch: reading. She didn't acknowledge him, but he let that go.

He walked up to her, "Hey," he said quietly. She looked up, and upon seeing his face gave him a non-committal 'hmm' and returned to her book.

He sighed and knelt down next her, "Hermione, please let stop this," he pled, gently placing a hand on her knee.

She looked up from the book, at him then at where he was touching her, and furrowed her brow, "Kindly remove your hand from my knee," she said with a touch of loathing.

"Please Hermione, I'm sorry, whatever it is I did I'm sorry and I promise it won't happen again," his pleading continued.

An indignant, "_Hmph_,"was her only response and she quickly turned and headed upstairs.

"Hermione... please can't we talk about this?" He asked as she just reached the landing.

She didn't turn to face him, "I'm sorry Draco, but there is nothing _to talk _about. You made that pretty clear. I think it's best if I sleep in my own room tonight. Good night, Draco."

He heard the Head Girl dorm shut and he sighed loudly thinking, _what the hell did I do or say that pissed her off so much?_

Glancing at the wall clock he decided it was time he turned in too, maybe she'd be in a better mood to discuss whatever this is tomorrow. As he walked up the stairs he thanked Merlin that, tomorrow was Sunday.

**(***)**

He woke up the next morning feeling somewhat better, hopefully _today_ would be the last day. As he headed down toward the small cooking area, Hermione was already there, reading the Sunday Edition of the _Daily Prophet _while eating eggs and toast. He walked down and kissed her cheek, "Good Morning, Beautiful."

As he was pouring some pumpkin juice, he heard her, "Draco, please refrain from kissing me."

"What? It was just a peck on the cheek, Hermione."

"Still I don't appreciate it."

"Okay, just what exactly is going on? It's been four bloody days and every time we're in the same _vicinity _as each other, you've been acting cold towards me and now you won't even allow me to kiss you?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you. As for you kissing me, I think it's a good idea to cease all physically activity for the time being," she said calmly.

She didn't. Did she?

Draco was now a shade or two paler, when Hermione said 'all' did that include...

"Hermione...," he tread lightly, "when you say all, does that in include our... bedtime activities," he said the last two words in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes Draco, everything," she said flatly.

"Y-y-you can't do that," he panicked.

Arguing with Hermione was fine because there was always the opportunity to resume their "activities" once it got dark, regardless of whether the argument ended or not. That was their agreement, 'Always engage in relations, regardless of current state of relationship'. The reason behind this was, Draco found out quite on accident, though he was delighted at his discovery and never complained, that Hermione was a sex goddess waiting to be unleashed. And once she was by him and only him—he always prided on that fact; he was her first and only, she was insatiable. So he came up with this agreement and she gladly and wholeheartedly agreed to. But now _she _was the one calling it for a halt. That he can't accept, because sex with Hermione was the best—better than the best. She can't expect him to go cold turkey now.

"Yes Draco I can, and I just did," she said not looking up from her paper.

"I won't allow it!" He yelled slamming his fists onto the table.

"You have no say on the matter."

He was getting desperate now, he knelt down on both knees, practically grovelling, something a Malfoy never does, "Please Hermione, please, for the love of Merlin, Godric and Dumbledore, please don't do this!" He begged, it was quite pathetic actually, but he didn't care at the moment.

"I'm sorry Draco, but I've made up my mind."

"Please Hermione, whatever it is, tell me so I can fix it! I don't want to lose you or our "special time"! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Draco, now get off the floor you look pathetic."

**(***)**

It was now two weeks and counting into Hermione's Sex Drought and 18 days overall, and Draco was looking worse and worse by the day. So much, that even Harry and Ron pitied him. They knew what Hermione had imposed and both were certain that if their respective girlfriends Ginny and Lavender ever did something like Hermione they would've _Avada _themselves. So even they didn't wish this on Malfoy.

They looked over at him, he was paler than pale; if the Crayola people ever wanted to replace 'White' with another color they could call it 'Draco' that's how sick he looked; he had large bags under his eyes; was almost skeletal at least in the face; he was quiet, way too quiet; he didn't even have the strength to dismiss Pansy. It almost like without Hermione and their "special time" he was wasting away.

They turned back toward the table, both looking over toward Hermione.

"Hermione," Harry began, "Don't you think it's about time you forgave Malfoy, he doesn't look too good."

"Yeah Hermione," Ron concurred, after swallowing a piece of chicken, "Even _I_ feel for Malfoy. I wouldn't wish what you've done on Voldemort."

Harry nodded.

"Please Hermione, for his health, at least go talk to him."

Frustrated by her friends badgering, Hermione got up, "Fine!"

She headed over to the Slytherin table and glared at Pansy with a 'get lost' death glare causing the raven-haired girl to scurry away with a whimper.

"Draco."

He turned to look at her.

"We need to talk. Let's somewhere private."

He nodded, minutes later they were in the Heads' common room.

He spoke first, "Hermione I'm sorry," his voice was hoarse and whisper quiet.

She studied him, thinking she may have been to hard on him (and herself if she was honest, almost three weeks with no sex when your boyfriend _is_ the Slytherin Sex God himself could drive a girl mad).

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" she asked, arms crossed.

He shook his head, not trusting his voice to be any more audible.

"Do you know what this fight was about?"

Again he shook his head.

"I overheard you, Theo, and Blaise talking about girls they never want near them again. and you said 'that muggleborn', and your friends laughed," she said softly.

Realization dawned on him, "Hermione...," he croaked, as he stepped toward her, enveloping her in a hug, which she quickly latched onto and cried.

"When I said 'that muggleborn', I didn't mean you," he tried clearing his throat, when he spoke it was louder and clearer this time, "that muggleborn is Rhonda Upstream, she is my father's receptionist who insists on setting me up with her ugly not to mention clingy, daughter Astonia, every time I visit his office." He shuddered at the memory of the one time she hugged him and wouldn't let go until his father interrupted.

"So, you weren't talking about me? She sniffled.

"Gods no, I never breach any details of our relationship that people don't already know."

"So this was all a misunderstanding?"

"Indeed, it was Miss Granger," he said sounding like Dumbledore.

She smiled at at his inflection, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now can I make one suggestion?"

She nodded.

"In light of this revelation and to celebrate your being forgiven, may I suggest at least several rousing rounds of sexual release all over the Heads' dormitory?"

"That can be arranged, Mr. Malfoy," she said seductively.

He sighed in relief for the first time in three weeks, "Good because I'm starting to develop a strong case of blue balls."

She laughed as she hurried to the bathroom discarding clothes in her wake. He fist pumped, yes, starting off with glorious shower sex. He quickly followed.

**(***)**

A few days later, Malfoy was starting to look and act like himself again, Harry and Ron noticed from across the Great Hall.

"Looks like things are back to normal," Harry said to Ron, and together they smiled at Hermione.

They ate dinner in peace for a few minutes before it was interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind them. Harry and Ron turned.

There standing in front of them was Draco Malfoy former public enemy Number One to the Golden Trio, Head Boy and boyfriend to one Hermione Granger. He didn't look mad instead he looked rather friendly.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank, you two, you know... for convincing Hermione. She told me you did."

He held out a hand, both Gryffindor boys still looked shocked but shook his hand weakly.

"Well thanks again, Potter, Weasley," and he flashed them a genuine smile.

"You're welcome Malfoy, neither of us would wish something like that on anybody, even you," Harry said slipping slowly out of his daze.

"Yeah, we may not like you, but as men we have to lookout for each other when it comes to things like that," Ron added.

Draco laughed, a sound so foreign he attracted the attention of the rest of the Great Hall. "Too true, I guess I owe you one."

"Yeah...," the two Gryffindors said in unison as the Head Boy retreated back to his House table.

* * *

**E/N:** Edited for content, 10.5.2013.


End file.
